1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sucker device for a fixing support, more particularly one, which consists of a sucking disk, and an operating mechanism with a knob capable of being turned to move a middle portion of the sucking disk farther away from a surface of an object in order for the sucking disk to stick to the object.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In order for people to use cellular phones, GPS navigating systems, MP3, iPod etc more conveniently while they are driving/riding in a car, certain manufacturers developed a fixing support with a sucker device; the fixing support is used to hold and fix such an electronic device while the sucker device is joined to the fixing support, and has a sucking disk to stick on a surface of an object such as the dashboard and the window of a car.
Various sucker devices are available such as were taught in U.S. Pat. No. 6,550,735 B1, U.S. Pat. No. 6,913,232 B2, U.S. Pat. No. 6,749,160 B1, German Patent DE 203 13 215 U1, and DE 103 11 112 A1. The above sucker devices have a sucking disk, and a cam capable of being operated to move a middle portion of the sucking disk farther away from a surface of an object; when the middle portion of the sucking disk farther away from the surface of the object, the space between the sucking disk and the object will be void of air, and in turn the sucking disk will firmly stick to the object. However, such a sucker device structure has a drawback: the middle portion of the sucking disk can't be moved even farther away from the surface of the object by means of the cam after the sucking disk becomes elasticity-fatigued through use for a long time. Consequently, the sucker device can no longer stick to an object firmly.